


The cupcake war

by Booalfa00



Series: Snowbaz oneshots [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I wrote this when I was like 14 sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booalfa00/pseuds/Booalfa00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon snow is in love with Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch and that's the only thing he knows. Not really he also knows that he loves cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cupcake war

Simon licked the batter from his finger. He questioned if there has actually ever been a person who has gotten salmonella from cake batter. Surely there has, but it couldn't be that common (can it?). 

"Merlin snow, if you keep eating the batter there isn't going to be any left." Baz rolled his eyes. Baz has beautiful eyes. They weren't special like with odd amounts of green and sparkles. But that didn't make them any less beautiful. Baz has beautiful eyes and he loves it when they are staring at him.

"I'm not going to eat it all." Simon defended himself. He knew very well that we wouldn't be able to get halfway through with out feeling sick. He questioned again if that was salmonella. He's unsure of what salmonella even is. He should probably ask Penelope.

"Just prepare the cupcake tray with the liners." And Simon did, although he wasn't pleased when he noticed that the liners had Tiny little bats on them. Simon had thought it was hilarious.

"Really Simon." Simon giggled to himself.

"They're cute." Baz sighed as he went to fetch the plain purple liners. Simon suggested purple saying it would match Bunce's hair color of the year. 

Simon does not have a lot of mischievous thoughts. The tricks and plotting usually comes from Baz. But Simon was presented with batter and an unwilling target. His lips began to curl up a bit.

Simon dipped his finger into the batter and booped it on to Baz's nose. Maybe it wasn't as mischievous as he thought it was but Baz has an odd nose. Simon has had many occasions were he had wanted to punch it straight, But now he simply just wanted to tap it. And maybe possibly kiss it.

"Ok that's it." Baz dipped his hand into the batter and had left rather large imprint on Simon ass. Simons face turner three shades redder as he felt the quick slap to his behind.

And that's when the war began.  
-  
Penelope loved living with Simon, but there have been moments when she simply cannot deal with him. And finding their kitchen covered in cake batter (she assumes it's cake batter) did not help. It also didn't help to find two exhausted boys cuddling.

"For merlin's sake!"


End file.
